diary of a evacuee
by XxSlytherinQueenxX
Summary: my first be easy, i know my cgaratures are mixed up it is my narnian story don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Diary of an evacuee 

This is an diary of an evacuee. Lucy is gone away to the country after a serious war, read all about her and her brothers and sister embark on an adventure from leavening her mum and how they deal with a family member's death, read about how she's feeling, every thought she has. Read how they learn to deal with the war , how she fells when her older brother is made to go to war once he turns 17, read with me, as we go on an adventure ourselves.

January 20th 1940

The bliss 

Dear diary,

I don't understand whats happening all of a sudden daddy's gone to war, we spend most of our time in the horribly cramped bomb shelter with my older brothers, and sister William, Harry and Suzan, and yet here I am standing on a busy platform with my family except from daddy oh, I miss him so much. I still don't understand, mummy spoke to William , Harry and Suzan and they said goodbye to their friends and Suzan was most upset when she said goodbye to Peter, her boyfriend, he's going away too, mummy told me that im going on holiday with Suzan, Harry and William just us and I have to be strong for daddy and then she gave me this locket with is what I am wearing right now, its beautiful, it has both mummy and daddy in it they look so happy oh, I wish that pitcture could go on for ever, I wish daddy was home and I don't have to go on holiday without mummy. Well im about to board the train and im scared I grab hold of Will's hand, I stop to wave to mummy oh, I can't see her I have hold of fluffy my teddy bear I hug him tighter and Will made me get on the train making sure everyone got on first and then suddenly I can see mummy I wave at her as I look around I see so many sad faces of mummies and grand mummies oh, it was so sad, I look round and Harry's holding me up against the open window I look down and it was along way down oh if I was to fall the I'll defiantly hurt my self, I can feel Harry's arms around me tighten as soon as I feel the train launch forwards I look to see if I can find mummy and there she is crying, I wish I could cry but I can't I have to be strong for daddy, yes that's it if I smile then I know daddy is smiling to, mummy say's that me and daddy have a special thing we can each feel what the other is feeling, she says it is sorter like we are twins. I see mummy's face slowly fade away and my arm hurts so much from waving, William, Suzan and Harry are shouting thing's out the window, I finally have the courage to shout a small 'I love you mummy'.

2 hours later -

Hi again, I have been on this train for two house I think, Suzan's really upset now she said that she might see if Peter is on this train and went to look for him, she still not back , so Harry's gone looking for her, Williams laid on the other seat reading a book, I feel sleepy so I got Harry's jacket as a pillow and William's jacket as a blanket, oh I miss mummy terribly and she could be hurt, it is quite on the train there's no children running around like a normal train when, mummy and daddy took us to the country seaside, they was children run up and down like lunatics, happy and now the war is here there no shouting, screaming or fighting, now its just quite and still, oh thank goodness Suzan and Harry are back, they look angry with each other oh, I wander what's is the matter maybe I should find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Diary of evacuee chapter 2

I know the dates are mixed up but I couldn't think of the dates when I first wrote it I had no internet so I made it up….so sorry just bare with me:D

January 21st 1940

10 am

I've been here a morning and I miss mummy I had trouble sleeping as all I could think about is mummy and what she was doing at this time…mummy said that I was going on holiday this is nothing like a holiday.. It's raining heavily outside, oh how I miss my mummy and daddy I wish I was at home… with my parents playing in the back yard in the sun…. were in a big house it's bigger than I have ever seen…. It's like a castle…the house is owned by a dear old man…hes so old he remind me of Santa Claus...........I really don't know what to do now.. I might ask William if he'd play hide and seek with me…as I am bored so bye

Lucy

X

January 21st 1940

After lunch (about 3 o clock- first enter of Narnia)

Well…I played hide and seek and I picked a really good spot in wardrobe you wont believe what's in there a whole land covered in snow….I met a fawn there called Tumless…he is very kind and he almost kidnapped me but I made him change his mind…he made me go back…promising I would come back when its safer…there's an evil witch about… she made it a long winter a 100 years with out Christmas I think I cant really remember much as everyone didn't believe me …. When I told them…I wish I never told anyone and kept it to myself…anyway got to go Sue's looking for me and it almost dinner

Well goodbye I might right more later or tomorrow

Lucy

X

**Well it took long enough but I liked the review from Carly thanks and glad to help. I tried to make it as sad as possible from a point of view from a young age. As Lucy is about 10 in the book I think: S thanks **

**XxMrs Emmett CullenxX**


End file.
